KL- Notes from 1/9
Back to Gaming Culture 'Reaction to Tron ' 3 main questions '*'What’s interesting about tron? (limitlessness of technology, grow stronger than humans, Nazi Germany) **'emotionality and sentience of programs, attachment of humans to programs ' **'continuum of user → programs... Was the girl’s actions cheating or are there two separate identities because of user and programs ' *'Issues about Tron? ' **'special effects: do they really add to the plot? ' **'narrative: time-frame, was their mission restricted by time? how did time play a role in the plot? ' *'Transmedia storytelling? ' **'what does it add or take away? video game and film ' **'makes you more invested in what you’re watching ' **'adds excitement to the game, can picture the programs doing these races ' Terminology Review Transmedia storytelling~ telling a story through and across multiple forms of media. Each media is a self-contianed unit but should also add to the whole experience. Selling a world and protes active viewer participation. Media/Medium: means of communicating a message across a platform. Chair, TV, Radio, Internet New Media: media that promotes interactivity, Web 2.0 software Cyberculture: culture as a result of fast communication, artifacts that are created by the displacement of world 3 (monuments, social structures) Convergence: assimilation of technology across multiple technologies Black Box Fallacy: convergence is content based not technology based. There are multiple black boxes, will not converge into one giant black box Collective Intelligence: sum > parts, red balloon finding, survivor spoiling Affective Economics: based on emotional needs of consumers → purchasing goods. Participation/Interactivity: more passive, not related to technology whereas interactivity is using technology to become active participants Crowd Sourcing: crowd habits to predict consumer purchasing... Customers like you also purchased... Cyberliteracy Mini-Lecture Literacy Studies '*'prevalent in many fields *'relative, tool, performative, proficiency, partial, oral, written ' Computer +communication '*'Walter Ong’s second orality, both written and oral communication, but he thinks written is more advanced. *'Electronic communication shares traits of both ' *'Always On by _______ ' Cyberliteracy is about... '*'electronic literacy- beyond word shortcuts *'understanding technology’s increased reach ' *'cyberlitearcy is not a neutral value- where do we draw a line? ' *'knowing how to do things, but its also about consciousness ' *'performative, ability to communciate ' *'going beyond being a user → active participant of the web ' Cyberliteracy- is both the ability to implement technical knowledge and understand the implications of our actions, and interact with people. '*'4 things that allow for compression of time and space **'Speed ' ***'casualness of literate practices ' ***'oralness ' ***'redundancy and repetitiveness ' ****'redundancy is getting same messages by multiple sources ' ****'repetitiveness is when sources that cycle through messages on face book, will disappear for a while then resurface ' **'Reach ' ***'global village ' ***'multiplicity ' ***'lack of gatekeeping ' ***'visual reach ' ***'community ' **'Anonymity ' ***'authorship and ownership ' ***'flaming ' ***'gender and sex ' ***'identity ' **'Interactivity ' ***'pricacy ' ***'ecommerce and connections to consumers ' ***'access to inner circle ' ***'ability to talk back ' ***'two-way presence '